¿En qué momento dejó de ser Potter?
by Idrys
Summary: ¡¡Brrr!¡qué frío!y eso que solo estamos en septiembre...resopló Kim.Bueno,hay métodos para calentarse..Sirius se había acercado hasta Kim y... DIVERSIÓN PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS!R&R PLEASE!L
1. Chapter 1

Una chica estaba sentada en una vagón, leyendo un libro.Era pelirroja,de pelo bastante largo y liso,de ojos color esmeralda y buen cuerpo,aunque un poco delgada.Vestía una camiseta de manga corta azul,un poco ancha,y unos vaqueros también azules de campana.Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas,y como tenía el pelo muy largo,le caía sobre la esplada y los hombros.Tenía mucho carácter,pero si se la dejaba en paz y no se enfadaba,podía llegar a ser muy dulce,era muy hiperactiva,no se podía estar quieta ni un solo momento.No era popular,pero era guapa,aunque no quería aceptarlo.Mientras leía,otra chica entró en el compartimento.

¡Lily!.-la chica pelirroja levantó la vista,y en cuanto vio a la otra chica en el umbral,se levantó como si un erizo estuviera en su asiento.La chica que estaba en el umbral era castaña,de cabello largo y ondulado,con los ojos entre azules,verdes y violetas,según le diera la luz...era de estatura media,ni muy alta ni muy baja,y no estaba muy delgada,pero tampoco muy gorda,en fin,que era una chica proporcionada,ni mucho ni poco.Era muy simpática,nada popular,como sus amigas,de caráter dulce,aunque a veces sacaba a relucir su "personalidad gatuna",como la llamaban sus amigas.También era un poco sarcástica,pero,en general,era muy dulce con sus amigos.Vestía unos pantalones a media pierna,de color verde,y una camiseta de tirantes color crudo.

¡Evelyn!.-las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo.

¿Cómo has pasado el verano?

Muy bien...haciendo lo de siempre¿y tú¿qué tal con el primate de Black?

Bueno,me ha intentado hacer la vida imposible,y he descubierto que su padre es igual que él,de verdad,no sé qué ha visto mi madre en el padre de Black...

No te preocupes,seguro que se le pasará...

Lo dudo,parece que van en serio,se quieren casar...

¿Qué?

Pues eso,que se quieren casar...¿te imaginas tener a Black de hermanastro?creo que no podré soportarlo...pero hay algo positivo,si nos mudamos a Francia,donde vive mi madre,podré invitaros...es precioso,y los tios no están nada mal...

¡Jajajaja!Lo dices por experiencia¿no?que los has catado ya,vamos.

Bueno...-es ese momento irrumpió otra chica dentro del vagón,con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Kim¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

¡Por fin!ya era hora,el tren estaba a punto de salir.-le replicó Lily.

Vamos Lily,no te enfades,he llegado temprano.-contestó la chica.Tenía ojos color miel,y el pelo del mismo color rizado,bueno,ahora estaba rizado,pero la verdad era que se lo cambiaba cada dia,según su estado de ánimo.Era muy guapa,alta y esbelta.No era popular,pero tenía bastante éxito con los chicos,al igual que sus amigas.Era inteligente,sacaba muy buenas notas,y bastante simpática.Llevaba una mini-falda de color violeta,y una camiseta que se ataba el cuello,también de color violeta,aunque un poco más oscuro.

¡Kim¡tú no sabes la novedad!

¿Qué novedad?.-preguntó con curiosidad Kim

Pues que mi madre se quiere casar con el padre del gilipollas más grande del mundo.-contestó Evelyn.

¡Nooooooooooooo!

Por desgracia,así es.-afirmó Lily.

¡Oh,amiga!.-Kim se acercó a Evelyn y le dio un abrazo.-Te compadezco...animalica...lo siento por ti...-la reacción de chica provocó la risa de las otras dos,que estallaron en sonoras carcajadas,acompañadas de Kim.

¿Se puede saber qué es todo este jaleo?Nos estáis molestando.-Cuatro chicos acababan de aparecer en la puerta:James Potter,uno de los sex-symbols de la escuela.Se creía que era Dios y que todas las chicas iban detrás de él,y no era para menos,pues era guapísimo,moreno,con unos ojos marrones café que quitaban el aliento,simpático,agradable...Otro era Sirius Black,moreno,de ojos azul profundo,muy guapo,y también se creía que las chicas besaban el suelo por donde pisaba.Otro chico,Remus Lupin,de ojos y cabello dorados,también guapo, y aunque era menos prepotente que los otros,también era un bombón.Por último,estaba Peter Pettigriew,que era bajito y poca cosa,aunque no era feo.

¡Socorrooo¡Los "nenas,babead por nosotros,que nos creemos los reyes del mambo,aunque en realidad seamos unos completos gilipollas" están aquí!.-gritó Evelyn,llevándose las manos a la cabeza en gesto teatral.Las chicas se mondaban de la risa,pero a los merodeadores no les hacía tanta gracia...

¡Oh no!Las "chicos no os acerquéis a nosotras,somos unas completas amargadas y encima mordemos",están metiéndose con nosotros..-dijo Sirius,imitando a el comentario las chicas se quedaron como si nada hubiera pasado,mientras los merodeadores se partían en el compartimento.

Sois unos plagiadores,eso lo inventamos nosotras antes.-murmuró Kim cruzándose de brazos

Si si...a ver¿qué os inventasteis antes?

Por supuesto,el grupo al que pertenecéis.-contestó Lily altanera.Los chicos se quedaron con el ceño fruncido,enfrente de las chicas.Parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro la guerra de los sexos.

¿Ah si¿Y cúal es,si se puede saber?.-preguntó James,enfrentándose a Lily.

Los "N.C.D.P.S.U.C.G".-soltó Evelyn.

¿Los qué?.-gritaron los chicos a la vez.Lily iba a saltar con la respuesta,pero Evelyn y Kim le taparon la boca.

Preferimos dejaros con la duda.-contestó Kim.

Sí,calentaros el cerebro y pensad...¡ah se me olvidaba¡vosotros no pensáis!.-agregó Evelyn.Las chicas comenzaron a reírse,y los chicos salieron muy mosqueados.Su propósito de joderles el viaje de vuelta a las chicas se había desmoronado,más bien habían sido ellas las que habían molestado.

Se van a enterar.Cuando lleguemos al castillo les pienso joder la vida a más no poder.-dijo Sirius al llegar a su compartimento.

Estoy de acuerdo Padfoot,tenemos que cogerlas y...-James hizo un gesto elocuente con las manos.

Ajá,tenemos que aprovechar que es el último año en la escuela para molestarlas.-corroboró Remus.

Bueno,ya sabéis que a mi nunca me han llamado la atención esas...y sabéis que a vosotros tres os han llamado la atención porque al principio os gustaban pero luego os empezaron a superar en todo y...

¡Ya vale Peter!.-exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez.Sirius se levantó,le dio una colleja y se volvió a sentar.

Bien,con o sin ti,seguiremos el plan.-prosigió James.Al momento,los chicos se pusieron a cuchichear por lo bajo,y de vez en cuando soltaban unas risas malignas..

Jajaja,eso es muy bueno Prongs.-rió Remus con cara de psicópata desquiciado.

Lo malo es que también incluye a tu hermana Remus,y a tu futura hermanastra Sirius.

Querrás decir la hija de la novia de mi padre,y además,nunca será mi hermana,de eso ya me encargaré.-replicó con una sonrisa maligna.

Y por lo de mi hermana no te preocupes,no me molesta en absoluto,al fin y al cabo,siempre ha estado en "su grupo"...

Tienes razón Moony,pero aunque esté en su grupo,no me nieges que Kim no está buena...-Remus le pegó una colleja a Sirius.

¡Aunque me caiga fatal,sigue siendo mi hermana pervertido!

Vale,vale,parad ya.No os olvidéis de que el objetivo principal es joderlas,aunque me da pena hacerle eso a Lily...

Joder Prongs,ha sido idea tuya,y aunque sabemos que siempre te ha gustado Evans,tenemos que joderle la vida,porque ella nos la ha jodido a nosotros...

Y recuerda James,nadie juega con los merodeadores...

Punto 1:a mi nunca me ha gustado Evans,lo digo porque me da pena estropear ese cuerpo...

Si claaaaaaaaaaaaaro,y Sirius no se ha tirado a todas las tías del colegio¿no te jode?.-los tres chicos se pusieron a reír escandalosamente,hasta que una cabeza apareció por la puerta.

¿Habéis terminado de hacer planes malévolos?

¿Peter¿tu no estabas aquí dentro?

Sí,pero he salido porque me estábais cansando...bueno¿habéis terminado ya o no?-los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

Sí,pasa,pasa.

Jajajajaja..se han quedado de piedra...

Y no es para menos,con el corte que les has dado...-prosiguió Lily.

No se porqué,pero presiento que este es el año perfecto para joder a los merodeadores.-dijo Kim pensativa.

Sí,lo tenemos que aprovechar,es el último año en la escuela,y aunque tú veas a tu hermano todos los dias,y Evelyn a Black,yo no os veré a ninguna...y menos a los primates...

Tienes razón Lils,esto es grave...-las tres se fundieron en un abrazo,consolándose unas a otras.

Pero no nos pongamos sentimentales,tenemos que planear una ultra-venganza contra los estúpidos...-murmuró Kim malvadamente.

¡Por supuesto que sí!hay que hacer algo...-así pasaron todo el viaje de ida,pensando planes para joder a los merodeadores,y los merodeadores a las chicas...

¡Hola¿cómo están?espero que bien ;),y que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí.Reconozco que es un poco soso,pero como son las presentaciones y eso...no tardarán en llegar las peleas,uerras y la emoción¡lo prometo!no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en actualizar,a lo mejor tardo 5 días o a lo mejor 2 semanas...pero in tentaré tardar lo menso posible¿vale?bueno pues lo dicho...¡ah no!DEJENME REVIEWS para decirme si les gusta,si les parece un asco,si no están de acuerdo con algo o lo que sea...¡pero dejenme reviews!vale,vale,ya me voy,que tenéis que estra diciendo "pero qué pesada es esta tia!",pues eso,me despido...besiyos!


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-¡Sorpresa!**

Las chicas bajaron del tren,envueltas en una nube de vapor y vaho que se escapaba de las bocas de los alumnos.

-¡Brrr¡qué frío!y eso que solo estamos en septiembre...no quiero ni pensar en la temperatura que habrá en diciembre.-resopló Kim.

-Bueno,hay métodos para calentarse...-Sirius se había acercado hasta el oido de Kim,susurrándole lo que Evelyn denominaría "proposiciones indecentes".

-¡Pero de qué coño vas Black¿qué te has creído capullo insensible?.-gritó pegándole un tortazo.

-Joder Kimmy,tampoco era para ponerse así...-contestó Sirius tocándose la zona donde segundos antes Kim le había pegado.

-Uno:si aprecias tu vida no me vuelvas a llamar Kimmy,dos:si no quieres que te deje sin carnet de padre deberás mantenerte a una distancia de 10 metros de mí y tres¡te odio y no te quiero ver en pintura¿está claro?.-Sirius retrocedió asustado,lo que dejó a Kim satisfecha,pero antes de irse le dijo:

-El último punto eran dos cosas,así que no serían tres,sino cuatro...

-¡Arrrrrggg!.-la chica se dirigió al moreno con intenciones homicidas,pero sus amigas la sujetaron por lo brazos,haciéndola retroceder.

-Vamos Kim,sabes que no merece la pena,además,recuerda que con la venganza va a sufrir mucho más...-le dijo Lily a la chica maquivélicamente.

-Síííííí...que sufra.-respondió Evelyn dando pequeños saltitos.-las tres se metieron en un carruaje,intentando por todos los medios que los merodeadores estuvieran lejos de ellas...

·······...········

-¿No os parece un poco raro que ni Shirley ni Brad hayan viajado en el tren?.-inquirió Lily con curiosidad.Shirley y Brad Parker eran mellizos,aunque en realidad eran muy distintos.Shirley tenía el pelo negro y rizado y ojos claros,y Brad era rubio con ojos negros,aunque en la complexión eran bastante parecidos,los dos altos y de buen cuerpo.Los mellizos llegaron en tercer curso de Durmstrang,ya que se habían mudado y les pillaba mucho más cerca Hogwarts que el frío instituto del Ártico.Se hicieron amigos de las chicas en cuanto las conocieron,aunque Brad no se llevaba tan bien con ellas como Shirley,ya que las cuatro eran inseparables.

-Bueno,un poco sí,aunque siempre han sido muy impuntuales y han perdido el tren varias veces...-replicó Evelyn.

-Sí,supongo que tienes razón...-estaba terminando de decir esto cuando Kim gritó.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!.-las tres chicas se asomaron por las empañadas ventanas para divisar el perfil de la imponente torre del castillo.Bajaron del carruaje temblando de frío aunque hay que reconocer que se les pasó un poco cuando vieron pasar a los merodeadores.Sí vaalee,ellas los odiaban a muerte,pero no podían negar que eran unos bombones¿cierto?.Subieron las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo justo detrás de ellos,mientras Kim le propinaba a Black unos dolorosos golpes en la espalda para que se diera prisa.

-Joder Black¿quieres mover tu enorme culo hacia arriba¡Tengo prisa!.

-Cariño,ya sé que quieres desesperadamente que mueva el culo delante de tu cara,pero tendrás que esperar a que estemos en la intimidad...-acto seguido se quedó plantado en medio de las escaleras sin moverse,lo que provocó que los alumnos posteriores a él se quejaran y que Kim se cabreara más de lo que estaba.Tanto se enfadó que le dio tal empujón que se tragó las escaleras,haciendo que le empezara a sangrar la nariz y el labio.

-Jajajaja.-Kim se estaba destornillando al ver la cara que ponía Sirius al ver su bonita cara enmarcada por la sangre.

-Kimberly Ann Lupin,esta me las pagarás.-dijo con un tono que provenía de los mismos bloques de hielo de la Antártida.Después se alejó corriendo por las escaleras en direccion a la enfermería.Kim se quedó paralizada.Era cierto que se había pasado un "poquito",pero tampoco era para ponerse así¿no?.Subió lentamente,sin prisas,y para cuando llegó al Gran Comedor la gente estaba a punto de dar comienzo la ceremonia de Selección,y todas las personas se la quedaron mirando,por lo que ella se puso muy,muy colorada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?Hace un montón de tiempo que te estamos esperando.-preguntó Evelyn.

-¿Ah,sí?Es que me entretuve.

-¿Sabes?Hay tres chicos nuevos entre las filas de los de primero.-dijo Lily interesada.

-Claro que sí¡son nuevos,de primero!

-No seas tonta,me refiero a que deben tener nuestra edad,y todo hay que decirlo,no están mal.-replicó Lily.Ahora que Kim se fijaba,era verdad,había tres chicos inusualmente altos y de buen aspecto entre las filas de pequeñajos.

-¡Qué fuerte¡Y son tres!.-calculó Evelyn.Las tres chicas se miraron intercambiando pícaras miradas.

······...·····

En el otro extremo de la mesa,James y Remus hablaban de lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius.

-Qué pena,Kim es un poco burra¿no crees?

-Ni te lo imaginas,una vez,cuando éramos pequeños,casi me clava las tijeras en el ojo porque le quité a su muñeca...todavía duele.-dijo Remus entristecido por el dolor de aquel momento.Sin embargo,James se partía.

-Jajajaja,qué bueno,jajajaja...-Remus,intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema,abordó el tema de los tres chicos nuevos.

-¿Has visto a los chicos nuevos de la fila?

-Sí,parecen majos¿no?aunque pueden suponer un peligro para nuestra popularidad.-contestó James al percatarse de cómo miraban las chicas a los recién llegados.No les dio tiempo a hablar más porque la ceremonia de selección empezó.La profesora McGonagall nombró unos cuantos nombres que no nos interesan hasta dar con uno de los nuevos.

-Jackson,Keith.-llamó la profesora.Un chico muy atractivo,de cabello castaño y expresivos ojos verdes subió las escaleras lentamente y se sentó en el taburete.La profesora colocó el sombrero sobre su brillante pelo para que a los pocos segundos después,una ranura se abriera justo encila del ala del sombrero y gritara:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!.-toda la mesa de la casa anteriormente mencionada estalló en vítores y aplausos,especialmente el género femenino.Keith se sentó cerca de las chicas,expectante.La profesora prosiguió hasta posarse en otro nombre que nos interesa.

-Perset,Matthieu.-el chico se colocó en el taburete.Era alto,atractivo,con ojos azules y rubio intenso.Se colocó el sombrero.

-No puede ser.-murmuró Evelyn.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Conocí a Matt en Francia!Él quería algo más que una bonita amistad,pero nunca llegó a pasar nada.Es muy simpático y agradable...

-¡Wow¡Qué suerte la tuya!.-exclamó Kim.El sombrero se decidió al fin.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!.-como minutos antes,la mesa volvió a formar un gran jaleo.

-¡Matt!.-Evelyn se abalanzó sobre el rubio con ansias.

-¡Evy¡No puedo creeglo!.-el chico correspondió al abrazo visiblemente contento.

-Pues puedes comenzar a hacerlo.-respondió Evelyn dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.Desde la otra punta de la mesa,unos bonitos ojos dorados observaban con furia al francés.

-Williams,Aaron.-el último chico se puso bajo el Sombero Seleccionador con ganas.No tenía nada que envidiar a los otros,ya que era doblemente atractivo,pelirrojo y con unos ojos azules casi transparentes.El sombrero tardó varios minutos en los que todas las chicas deseaban que cayera en su casa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Sí!.-exclamó Lily.-¡Me quedo con el pelirrojo!

-¡Yo con el castaño!.-gritó Kim entre los ensordecedores vítores.Evelyn seguía hablando con Matt apartada del mundo.

-Oye "Evy"¿es que no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?.-inquirió Kim.

-¡Ouch!Lo siento,se me había olvidado.Matt,éstas son Kim y Lily,dos amigas mías.Chicas,éste es Matt.-Kim se adelantó y le plantó dos besos mientras las otras se reían por lo bajo.

-Encantada.

-Es un placeg conocegla,_mademoiselle_.-le dijo con una de sus preciosas sonrisas,revelando una fila de dientes totalmente rectos y blancos.

-El placer es mío.-contestó Kim embelesada.Lily tuvo que quitarla de en medio con un empujón.

-¡Hola¿Qué tal?.-preguntó Lily dándole dos besos.

-Después de vegla,mucho mejog.-declaró Matt.Lily se sonrojó.

-Gracias...

-No las meguece...

·······...·······

-¿Quién coño se ha creído el imbécil ése?

-¡Pero qué confianzas¿Has visto eso,Remus?el estúpido le ha dado DOS besos a Lily...

-¿De qué conocerá a Evelyn?

-¡Y yo que sé!Lo que no me gusta son las confianzas que se trae...uy,uy,uy...éste va a tener problemas como siga así...

-No sabe dónde se está metiendo...-Dumbledore se levantó y se aclaró la garganta,y al instante todo el mundo guardó silencio.

-Queridos alumnos,una vez más,bienvenidos,especialmente a los alumnos nuevos,entre los que cabe destacar a tres jóvenes de séptimo curso que han ingresado en Hogwarts este año.El señor Matthieu Perset viene de la Academia Beuxbatons,de Francia,así que espero que lo tratéis bien.No por eso hay que menospreciar a los señores Aaron Williams y Keith Jackson,prodecentes del Instituto Durmstrang.Los tres han sido elegidos para formar parte de la casa Gryffindor,así que espero que ganen muchos puntos y que sus compañeros sean amables con ellos.Ahora recordaré algunas de las normas que no se deben infringir.-miró elocuentemente a James y Remus.-por supuesto,hay una larga lista colgada en el despacho del señor Filch,nuestro recién adquirido conserje.-hubo un aplauso aislado de los alumnos al divisar al mohoso conserje nuevo.

-Por fin cambian,el otro ya nos tenía fichados...-susurró James.Dumbledore prosiguió su discurso brevemente y la comida apareció sobre los platos dorados.

Kim no perdió el tiempo y se acercó muy dispuesta hacia Keith,que estaba hablando con Aaron.Tuvo que hacerse paso a codazos ya que varios grupitos de chicas estaban cuchicheando alrededor de él.Cuando consiguió acercarse,anduvo resuelta hacia el castaño y le dijo con todo el morro:

-¡Hola!Soy Kim,alumna de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola!Yo soy Keith.-Se acercó y le dio dos besos en la comisura de los labios,por lo que los dos chicos de pusieron "algo" nerviosos.En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas apareció nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black.

¡Hola¿Os ha gustado?A mí personalmente me ha encantado.Ya sé que dije que iba a tardar menos en actualizar y eso,pero es que me he ido de vacaciones donde no hay ordenadores...1.000 perdones!Bueno,intentaré por todos los medios no tardar tanto en actualizar¿vale?Aquí van unos avances del próximo capi:

¿Qué le harán a Matt James y Remus?

¿Pasará algo entre Kim y Keith?

¿Dejará de hacer calor?(Uy,eso no tenía que ir ahí);)

Todo eso y mucho más en el tercer capítulo!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS! I

DEJEN REVIEWS! V E

DEJEN REVIEWS! E W

DEJEN REVIEWS! R S!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
